Mounts
To see Mount List Click Here Mount Guide Battle of the Immortals offers its players a comprehensive and exciting mount system, and there is no need to wait until higher levels to start experimenting with it. Within a few hours of creating a character, you will have the chance to liberate the Knight's Jail in a quest that will reward you with your first mount.Write the text of your article here! Getting your first Mount Shortly after arriving in the legendary City of Atlantis, your character can visit Knight Elder Mistra and accept the Manipulator quest to kill Hannibal. You can be as low as level 20 to complete the quest, but you will not be able to use your mount until reaching level 25. The quest is hard to complete solo at level 20, so if you can't find a party you may want to wait until you are a higher level. Consider completing the God's Guide quest and some of the monster-killing tasks in the Sea of Atlantis before taking on the Knight's Jail. When you're ready, you will need to either join a party or create one yourself to enter the dungeon. You are allowed one solo run of the dungeon, after which you will have to be in a party of at least 3 members. The party leader can speak with Mistra regarding the Trial of Courage and Wisdom in order to teleport to the Knight's Jail instance. Once in the dungeon, your party leader will need to speak with Magellan to begin the quest. Kill 30 Escaped Convicts, then speak with each of the four Dying Guards. Each guard will summon a minor boss; you must defeat all four of them for Hannibal to appear. Finish off Hannibal to complete the quest, then speak with Magellan again to teleport out of the dungeon. Finally, Mistra will reward you with a Common Mount Token. Right-click on the Common Mount Token in your inventory to receive your class mount. Each class of character receives a mount suited to their particular style: the feral Berzerker gets a Dinosaur, the noble Champion receives a Charger, the vicious Slayer a Direwolf, the Magus a Darkcharger, and the outcast Heretic rides a swift Ostrich. Right-clicking the mount in your inventory will add it to your mount interface, which can be accessed by pressing "w" or from the Pet window. This is just one of the many mounts available in-game. You can also purchase different mounts via the Marketplace! Using your mount is easy. Click on the Mount button in the mount interface to summon your steed, and click Dismount to dismiss it. There is also an icon in the Special Skills window that you can drag to your action bar for rapid mounting and dismounting. While mounted, your movement speed will be increased but you cannot participate in combat. Additionally, you will receive a class-specific buff while mounted that will persist for 30 minutes after dismounting. Make sure you mount up every so often to maintain this boost, which will give you an edge in combat. Fortyfing Mounts One of Battle of the Immortals' more exciting features is the ability to upgrade your mounts, which not only improves their stats, but also gives you a different mount graphic for each level of fortification. To fortify your beginning mount, you will need one or more Common Mount Gems. You can immediately get these from the Marketplace, but they are also given as quest rewards after you reach level 30. The easiest way to get some Common Mount Gems is through the level 30 God's Guide quest series, which begins at Dhocky in Atlantis Square. After running around to a few NPCs, you will get three Common Mount Gems from Mount Trainer Jaada. You will also get another Mount Gem from Berminham for completing the level 31 quest "Search in Seas" as part of the main Scenario quest line. Agamemnon gives you this particular branch of the quest. Now that you're armed with three or more Common Mount Gems, you can get down to fortifying your mount to improve its Grade. Open up the mount window and make sure you're dismounted. Then click the "Fortify" button below your mount's image. Reaching the first fortify grade is not that challenging, you have an 80% chance of success. The chance to fortify your mount decreases as you reach higher grades of quality. Any failure will drop you down a grade, so don't get too greedy. Grade 2 is a good starting goal. After a success, you will see a star added next to your mount's Grade. You'll also see your mount's graphic change to a more advanced form. Later on, when you've gotten many more Common Mount Gems, you'll be able to get your mount's grade up to the maximum of 4. Reaching this achievement gives you the additional benefit of mount-related skills. The icons for these skills will appear in your mount window and can be dragged to your action bar like any other skill. Advanced Mounts As you progress in your adventures, you will be able to tame new categories of mounts. The next class of mounts are Elite Mounts, such as the Snowbear of the far north, which give you more skills (and look more awesome, too). Eventually, you may also obtain a Multi-Player mount like the Behemoth Chariot, which allows you to transport your buddies along with you. These advanced types of mounts require special gems to upgrade, but the rewards are certainly worth it!